I trusted you
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome is living a happy life with Sesshoumaru but what happens when he visits the eastern lands and Kagome had an unexpected visitor that could scar her for life Inuyasha


**Summery:**** Kagome is living a happy life with Sesshoumaru but what happens when he visits the eastern lands and Kagome had an unexpected visitor that could scar her for life (Inuyasha)**

**I trusted you**

On the morning of 5th June Kagome turned in her bed to face her mate Sesshoumaru. She knew he was visiting the eastern lands for a day and would miss him dearly. He woke as he felt eyes on him and found to see his future bride staring at him unconsciously.

"Morning" He said

"Back at you love" She replied.

He leaned down and kissed her romantically, and then he got up and put on his kimono. As he was doing this she also got dressed and they made their way down stairs. When they reached the breakfast table Rin and the ugly imp Jaken were already eating. When they finished their food Sesshoumaru took Kagome to the garden. He sat her down on the bench and kneeled.

"Kagome I know I have been on a lot of trips lately but I promise this will be the last and we can all spend some time together"

"Promise"

"I promise" He kissed her on the lips and reached into his kimono pocket. "I also want to ask you something"

"Yes"

"Kagome will you marry me"

She was shocked at his sudden question but managed to say yes. She eventually leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. He then had to leave his bride to be and promised to be back tomorrow morning.

She was so excited to be his bride that she locked herself in his study and went through wedding dress books. She had been doing this for so long she hadn't realized it had turned dark until the window smashed and Inuyasha came through it.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"I've come to get my revenge back on you"

"WHAT you're going to kill me?"

"No I'm going to do far worse than that" He then grabbed Kagome, threw her on the floor and raped her. As soon as he was finished he gave her an evil glare and said…

"I've now got my revenge; tell anyone and I will kill you" When he left Kagome dressed and curled up on the floor crying.

Chapter 2

The next day Sesshoumaru returned home. "Jaken" Jaken then came running in.

"Yes Milord"

"Where's Kagome"

"Uh…umm…we can't find her milord"

"What"

"Well as soon as you left she locked herself in your study and hadn't come out since. We heard noises but we thought nothing of it"

"If something has happened to her you will have it"

Sesshoumaru then ran upstairs and knocked the study door. "Kagome I'm home, can you open the door?" In the study she could here him but she was too weak to move. "I'm coming in ok" Sesshoumaru then knocked the door in and found Kagome on the floor shivering.

"Kagome what happened" Sesshoumaru tried to pick her up but she squirmed out of his grasp.

"Please Sesshoumaru don't touch me"

"Why… wait. Why can I smell my idiot half brother on you?"

"…"

"Kagome did he…"

"Rape me? Yes he did and if I told you he would kill me; so I guess I'm going to die"

Sesshoumaru held her closely as she cried into his shoulder. Then Sesshoumaru's sister Kita walked in.

"Sesshoumaru is everything ok I mean… Oh gosh Kagome what's the matter?"

"Kita I will tell you after please leave me and Kagome be"

"Sure" Then she left.

"Kagome, do you wish to go to bed?"

"No I don't want to be alone, I don't want anything. Oh my what if I'm pregnant"

"You're not I would have smelled it inside you"

"Well I suppose that's something to be happy about"

"Come on let's get you something to eat"

"Ok" When they got down stairs Jaken ran to them.

"Oh Lady Kagome you are safe"

"That's what you think" Jaken then breathed in the scent of the half demon on her.

"Oh milady I'm so sorry"

"Jaken leave her, I shall speak with you later"

"Y…yes milord" Then Jaken scurried away.

Sesshoumaru sat Kagome down for breakfast and he joined her. During breakfast Kita ran in waving a letter.

"Sesshoumaru I have a letter from our delinquent half brother; he says that he will be coming here after with the monk and the exterminator." Sesshoumaru growled angrily. "What's the matter bro?"

"That half breed is going to pay for what he has done"

"What has he done?"

"I thought you would guess with your nose"

"I got a cold so…"

"He raped my mate"

"That little… you what I'm going to do to him. I'm going to kill him"

"No you won't I will"

"Hey why do you get all the fun?"

"Kita it's not fun it's revenge" As he said this Kagome gasped. "What's the matter?"

"What you just said brings back memories that I would rather forget"

"What do you mean?"

"One word Inuyasha"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer Jaken ran in and said there were guests at the door. The three got up and went to the door. When they noticed who were there Kagome wrapped her dressing gown tighter and Sesshoumaru and Kita growled.

"That's some welcome" Inuyasha said.

"GET OUT" Kita yelled

"What's your problem?"

"Inuyasha I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Kagome" Sesshoumaru growled

"Oh so she told you? Then I will keep my promise"

"What promise?"

"I said if she told anyone she would die"

"What do you expect no one gets scared if they are petty threats from you?"

"Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome?" Sango yelled"

"Revenge Sango revenge" Sango looked at Kagome and instantly guessed by the way she tried to cover herself

"Inuyasha I'm going to kill you"

"Try it" Before Sango could Sesshoumaru stabbed Inuyasha in the heart with his poison claws. Inuyasha died instantly and Kagome didn't feel any bit of sorrow towards him.

They buried him next to his mother Izayoi and went back to the palace. Sango and Miroku moved into the castle; Miroku flirted with all the female servants only to receive a slap across the face from Sango.

It had been a year since Inuyasha's death and the wedding of Sesshoumaru and Kagome was due. She really wanted a baby but the past still haunted her; he saw this and told her that he would not rush into things and wait until she was ready. She respected this so much and she could tell how much he loved her.

A month before the wedding Kagome went to talk to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru I've been thinking and I would really like a baby"

Sesshoumaru mouth dropped "Really are you sure?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru stood and walked to his future bride. He gave her a kiss on the lips and said "I shall see you tonight my love"

"Well dinner is in five minutes so I'll see you there"

"See you there Kags" She kissed him on the lips and left to get ready for dinner.

She had a bath and went to put on her kimono. She wore a long white dress it revealed her legs as far as above the kneecaps and behind the length of the dress dragged against the floor. The sleeves rested on her shoulders with tiny white bows connected to each of them.

When she came down stairs everyone's mouth dropped. Sesshoumaru escorted her into the dining room; Sango and Miroku followed. The table was filled with both human and youkai food; and as they neared the table looked even more beautiful.

When dinner was over Miroku got drunk and dragged Sango to the dance floor. They danced for a little while until he groped her; she lost the plot and smacked him across the face. "You always ruin a good moment"

"Sango, I can't help it you're just so beautiful"

"…Miroku…" They began to dance again. After the dance they retreated to bed and Miroku had a plan up his sleeve.

"Awe that was so romantic" Kagome said.

"Really then would you like to dance"

"Huh. Have you whacked your head or something?"

"Why"

"Well because Sesshoumaru and dance doesn't go together"

"And why is that"

"If you mean a formal dance then I suppose you would but I couldn't see you doing something like hip hop"

"What is hip hop?"

"Never mind, why do you want to dance anyway?"

"Well it's just that you look so beautiful tonight"

"Alright then Sesshoumaru; I'll dance with you"

As they danced Kagome felt even more overwhelmed; she rested her head on his shoulder and she felt as if she was flying. They leaned down to kiss each other until they heard a noise upstairs.

"PERVERT"

"Why Miroku can't be civilised once in a while"

"Those two words don't go in the same sentence"

"Sessh…"

Before Kagome could finish Sango entered the room in a night robe holding Jaken by the scruff. "This little imp was spying on me and Miroku"

"So you weren't shouting at Miroku?" Kagome asked

"No I was shouting at this pervert"

"Milord I heard noises so I thought something was wrong so I…"

He was cut off by Sesshoumaru throwing a plate at his head; he fell unconscious and Sango threw him out the window. Then Sango stormed off back to bed, all Kagome could do is laugh at Jaken's misfortune.

It had now turned 9:00pm; Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in the garden talking as they usually did.

"Wow we have been talking for ages its 9:00pm"

"Well I guess we should go to bed then" Sesshoumaru hinted teasingly.

Kagome stood up and leaned down on to his shoulders. "I'll see you upstairs my Prince" She gave him a chaste kiss and ran upstairs.

After 5 minutes he followed her to their room; when he walked in Kagome was in a short pink dress sitting on the bed waiting. "You're late"

"Just giving you time darling"

"For what"

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed next to Kagome; he put his arm around her and she snuggled close to him. "Are you nervous because of that stupid half breed?"

"I thought I was but I feel incredibly safe with you" He kissed her on the lips and pulled her down into the bed; I guess you know what happened next.

One month later Kagome woke early and ran to the bathroom; she was being sick down the toilet. Sesshoumaru woke from his sleep as he heard his mate in distress, he knocked the door.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Umm… can you come in a moment?"

"Sure" Sesshoumaru walked in and saw that his mate was not looking too well. "What's the matter love?"

"I really feel sick and I don't feel absolutely great as you can see"

"Well can you tell what's wrong with you?"

"No but I will go see Sango about it she's normally the expert on stuff like this"

"How"

"Well… I don't know myself" She hugged him and left for Sango's room.

She knocked but there was no answer so she just walked in (Big mistake). She saw Sango and Miroku in bed together.

"Wow, please cover yourself up before I go blind"

"Hmm Kagome when did you get in here" Miroku asked.

"Just now and why are you doing things like that without a locked door; Rin could have ran in"

"Sorry Kagome" Sango said

"It's ok, hey Miroku could I speak with Sango alone please; it's kind of girly"

"Sure see you later gals" Then Miroku ran to his room.

"So Kags what's the matter?"

"Well I've been sick and feeling really ill"

"That sounds very familiar"

"Huh"

"My mum had the same problem"

"I repeat again… huh"

"You're pregnant"

"WHAT"

"I thought you wanted to be…" Before she could finish Kagome jumped on her dancing for joy.

"Thank you soooooo much"

"Anytime"

"See you at breakfast" Then Kagome rushed back to her room.

Sesshoumaru was in his bed reading a book until Kagome opened the door and pounced on him; knocking the book out of his hands.

"Kagome Wha-"

"I'm pregnant"

"You are"

"Yea Sango says that's why I have been sick"

"Well we should have a doctor examine you just in case"

"Okay"

"Come on let's have some breakfast"

"Sure"

"Then I will call the doctor"

When they arrived Rin came running towards them. "Lord Sesshoumaru Lady Kagome Miroku is making kissy face with Sango."

"Is he now" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yea it's disgusting; Lord Sesshoumaru tell him off please"

"Come on then" Rin ran up to Miroku and laughed at him…

"Lord Sesshoumaru will tell you off for being naughty will aunt Sango"

Miroku saw Sesshoumaru coming and hid behind Sango. "Sesshoumaru so you know I didn't do anything"

"So are you saying Rin is lying?"

"Oh no… umm please don't hurt me" Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.

"Miroku I don't know what I see in you, you're a poof"

"Huh"

"Yea Miroku, Sesshoumaru isn't going to hurt you"

"What is he doing then?"

"Just scaring you"

"Why would he do that?" Miroku said pretending to be hurt.

"Because I get bored and you're an easy target" Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly.

After breakfast everyone was talking in the living room until Jaken ran in. "Milord a doctor is here for you"

"Send him in"

"Yes milord" Jaken returned with the doctor.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru I haven't seen you since you were a baby" The doctor said.

"It's good to see you again doctor; I called you here today because we think my mate might be pregnant"

"And who is this mate you are on about?" Kagome stood and bowed slightly.

"Well hello there milady"

"Please just call me Kagome"

"Ok Kagome let's see if you're carrying my godsons child"

"Godson"

"Yea what Sesshoumaru didn't tell you?"

"Does he ever" She turned to her mate

"Well Kagome I didn't think"

"Hmm"

"Ok you two shall we get on with it"

"Yes" They said together

They took the doctor to their room and Kagome lay on the bed; he lifted her shirt and examined her stomach.

"How long have you felt or been sick?"

"I've felt sick for a week and was sick today"

"Ok"

"When were you're last…"

"Last month"

"So you're late"

"Yes"

"Well my love I'm going to do a scan and then we will find out for sure" As Sesshoumaru sat next to his mate the doctor got out the scan and began to scan her.

"Well if you two look at this screen you will see a little demon in there"

"Awe I'm going to be a mum"

"Hmm"

"Sessh you better not kill it if it gets on your nerves"

"No I'll torture it instead"

"Awe you're so sweet" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well I will be on my way now but before I go where is my goddaughter Sesshoumaru?"

"I haven't seen her in a month"

"And you don't care?"

"I'm not one who loves his siblings"

"I know that"

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything else they heard someone really drunk walk through the door. "Big brother Kita's in the house" Kita shouted. Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the doctor walked down the stairs.

"And where have you been"

"I've been having a life for once; oh and hi godfather"

"Hey"

"And hi to you Kagome"

"Hi yourself. Hey Kita guess what… I'm pregnant"

"Really, Yay I'm going to be an aunty."

"Not if you keep on drinking" Sesshoumaru reminded.

"Yea whatever"

"Kita go to bed"

"Yea ok bro" Then she went to bed. Soon after the doctor left and the couple walked into the living room where Sango, Rin, Miroku and Jaken were. Sango saw them and jumped up.

"Well"

"Yes Sango I'm pregnant"

"Yay" Rin shouted. "I'm going to have a sister"

Now Sesshoumaru and Kagome are awaiting their soon to be born child. Sango and Miroku are still arguing and Rin is still teasing Jaken…

To finish this story Kagome wishes to say something…

"Sesshoumaru my water has just broke"

The End


End file.
